Soundtrack Drabbles Volume One
by RW Grimm
Summary: A collection of drabbles themed by the song titles of the first FMA OST. All drabbles are Roycentric, Rizacentric, or RoyAi. There is a wide range of genre, from angst to humor. I hope you enjoy it, feedback is appriciated. :
1. Way Home

A/n: My newest bunch of drabbles, themed by the song titles of the first FMA OST. All of them vary in length but are all relatively short, this one's no exception. I'm open to all critiqueing, if I feel like your suggestion will make the drabble better I'll do my best to fufill it. My only request is that you DON'T just tell me to make them longer. If you feel the need to say it then give me suggestion(s) as to how to make it longer, otherwise my writing can not improve or benifit from you.

Also, I have a fetish for quotes, so if you don't like them...your standards are too high and I'm not going to stop just for you (but who doesn't love quotes?) ;)

Thank you all, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Soundtrack Drabbles Volume 1 by RW Grimm**_

_Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam,  
Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home._ **_John Howard Payne (1791 - 1852)_**

_**#1 Way Home**_

His home was his sanctuary, the only place he truly felt safe. His home protected him, supported him, loved him.

They say that animal, no matter where they are, can find their way home. Roy Mustang was no animal, but somehow, he knew where his home was, no matter where he himself was.

This was because his home was in the form of Riza Hawkeye. No matter where she was, as long as she was by his side…

He would be home.

After all, home is where the heart is.

END


	2. Equivalent Exchange

**A/n: Here's the next drabble. Thank you Rukusho, Fading Wind, saffiremoon21 and Lil-Kudo for reviewing, I'm glad you all enjoyed it, despite it's short length. Your positive reviews have basically told me that people enjoy it (since we all know not everyone isn't reviewing though I shouldn't say that, I'd be a hypocrite, lol). And thank you for not of you saying it should be longer. I think this is my fist drabble where that hasn't been told to me, lol. :)**

**Also, I'd like to apologize if something in my drabbles doesn't fit with the FMA anime or manga. :)**

* * *

* * *

_Real meaningful endeavours, the biggies in human existence, often require the sacrifice of others._

_**Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider**, Northern Exposure, Northern Lights, 1993_

_**#2 Equivalent Exchange**_

He couldn't believe it, after all these years, he was thinking about it again. The ultimate taboo, forbidden alchemy.

Human transmutation.

'_Would it be that hard?'_ he thought, staring down on the grave, his onyx eyes clouded and distant.

He still knew every calculation every transmutation circle developed, every ingredient needed.

He'd never forgotten, only locked it away.

And now, the possibility was in his grasp, the possibility to bring Maes back.

For his wife…for his daughter…for him.

The Elrics had failed, but they had thought a few drops of blood could make up for a human soul.

Roy wouldn't make that mistake. Equivalent Exchange. He would give up something as valuable as Maes' life, something of equal value.

But what that was, he did not know.

"Colonel,"

Roy didn't respond as Riza approached him, only continued staring at the gravestone, his body as cold as the carved rock. His mind had gone on overdrive.

Something of equal value to Maes' life.

He knew what it was…

_who_ it was…

Riza.

Would Roy do that? _Could_ he do that?

To gain back Maes' life, give up Riza's.

Kill the women he loved to get back the best friend he lost.

How…

How could he even consider such a thing?

He as a person could never do that, never. It would make him a monster, waking up everyday knowing he had killed Riza, he was the reason she wasn't by his side.

But, he as an alchemist, could. He had the recourses the power, and the drive to do it.

"We alchemists are such sad creatures,"

END


	3. Melissa

**A/n: I have nothing to say, I'm eating too many M&Ms…but that's it. :)**

**Rukusho-**I just wanted to apologize for not waiting for your reply to this drabble, I just really wanted to get it posted. :)

**Fading Wind-**Your review made me laugh, and happy cause it seems I had an original idea. Even if he was mauled by you with a wrench he'd be hot…as long as it's not the face, don't damage the face:)

**Lil-Kudo- **Surprised? Like it was longer than you expected? Lol. :)

**saffiremoon21-**Bwahaha I'm creeping people out! Of course short's good…Ed's short, lol. :)

**Maylin-Chan-**You made me think about Roy killing Riza! And for some reason I think he'd use a hatchet…and I don't know why. Tucker's an ass who creeped me out beyond belief, Nina must have gotten her looks from her mother…if she looked like Tucker…ick. :)

* * *

_Sometimes you find you want a baby when you least expect it, the same can be said for who you want the baby with._

**-_Me (RW Grimm)_**

_**#3 Melissa**_

He should've been doing his paperwork, but he wasn't.

And since he couldn't do much else without Riza noticing, he would think.

Sometimes he thought about serious matters, like becoming Fuhrer.

Other times he thought about much…less serious things.

Today was one of those days where his mind was on the latter.

"Hawkeye," he called, staring not at her, but the wall ahead of him…no…beyond the wall.

Riza looked up from her own work, knowing Roy was going to ask her _another_ stupid so he could avoid doing work.

Some were less innocent than others.

"_Does Black Hayate have a birthday?"_

"_Do you think you would ever wear a miniskirt?"_

"_What about a frilly maid outfit?"_

"_Why don't wear your hair down more?"_

"_If you were a food what kind would you be?"_

"_Does bondage appeal to you at all?"_

These were just some of the many idiotic (or perverted) questions the colonel asked her. She couldn't even imagine what today's would be.

"Could I ask you a question?"

She had the strong impulse to say 'no' but decided against it. Once he asked the question she'd answer (for the sexual ones she had to lie so as not to add to his fantasies), glare at him, and tell him to get the hell back to work.

"Yes sir,"

A small smile appeared on his pale lips. "If you ever had a child…what would you name it?"

This caught Riza off guard. What kind of question was that?

But, instead of yelling at him for asking such a personal thing, she replied curtly "I don't intend on having children sir,"

She thought he'd leave it at that, but he didn't. "Then hypothetically speaking, if you had a child, what would you name it?"

Hawkeye didn't say anything for a long while. She just stared at him, though his eyes were glued to something else, something she couldn't see.

"…If it was a girl…I would name her…Melissa,"

Roy's smile grew. "Melissa…I like that name,"

END


	4. Title

**A/n: This drabble's pretty angsty…have fun:)**

**Rukusho-**That's fine, you actually have a life (apparently of golf, lol). Well, you got to read this one, and I'll try to have as much fun as I can at my grandmother's. :)

**Blonde-Existentialist**-Fernando! No, I'm kidding. Everyone seems fond of using Maes, which then makes the name somewhat unoriginal. So, I think Roy's son could be named Kaji (Japanese for 'flame' and also the name of a hot male character form Neon Genesis Evangelion). :) 

**Amazonian Anime Queen-**If it makes you feel better I'm actually older than you (I'm really 16), I just forgot to update my profile after my birthday, lol. An lj? I posted the titles in a community and offered the idea of using them for themes. Only one person responded and said they'd read them if I wrote them (or something like that), so I decided to do it. And yes, question should have been there, that's what I get for not waiting for my beta to look it over XD. :)

**Also, thanks for reviewing _az4ever, hakubaikou-chan, Lil-Kudo, gundamjunkierx780, Flava Sava, The Air Alchemist, saffiremoon21, Hah, and raikujin._ :)**

* * *

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose   
By any other name would smell as sweet._

_**William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616),** "Romeo and Juliet", Act 2 scene 2_

_**#4 Title**_

After he had passed the exam, after he became a state alchemist, Roy Mustang had received the title of _Flame Alchemist_.

Receiving the name Flame Alchemist, Roy had a number of doors opened for him, hundreds of alchemic books and secrets were in his reach. He could learn more, become better, make a difference in a world that needed it.

Under the name of Flame Alchemist, Roy had become the military's lap dog, a choke collar digging into his flesh at all times. In times of need, it would nearly suffocate him as he was dragged off to fulfill the will of his master.

In Ishbal he had killed families, murdered innocents, eternally stained his hands with blood, and his mouth with alcohol.

He did this all in the name of the military, all under the name of Flame Alchemist.

He hated his name.

END


	5. Heavenly Spirit

**A/n: World domination…come on, you know it would be fun. :)**

**Saffiremoon21-**Not to worry, this one's fun and lighthearted…wait, no it's not. Number six in going to be funny though. Right now it sucks cause there's no point to it, it's not even entertainingly pointless. But it's 'Avenue' and that was hard. But I have a plan…and it involves stripper names…:)

**Amazonian Anime Queen-**I'm glad that me being a year older makes you feel better. How would you feel if I was younger than you I wonder, lol. Angst is fun to write (that sounds awful, I know). I don't know why, maybe it's all the metaphors you can use with out being totally cliché, lol. :)

**The Air Alchemist-**Yes it was…but if you read carefully enough you can tell the drabble is actually about Roy's fear of spiders XD. :)

**Maylin-Chan-**The tragedy of war. Have you ever seen Grave of the Fireflies? Now that's sad war movie. :)

* * *

_The opposite of the religious fanatic is not the fanatical atheist but the gentle cynic who cares not whether there is a god or not._

**_Eric Hoffer (1902 - 1983)_**

_**#5 Heavenly Spirit **_

She had never thought much about religion. It wasn't a thought worth her time. There were too many _non_-spiritual matters that required her full attention.

Roy was an atheist, but most alchemists were. Something about understanding the world in such a scientific way must have drained away any spiritual faith they'd had.

She had always thought there was something, but she never elaborated anymore on it… until Roy's battle with Bradley.

When she'd found him, bloody and unmoving she had cursed the gods for doing this to him, to her.

There were no gods that protected those in need, she concluded. There was no glowing being who'd come and save Roy.

The only one there was her.

_She_ got him to a hospital.

_She _had taken care of him as he recovered.

No gods had saved Roy, _she_ had.

And that's where her belief now stood. Whether or not there was a god, gods, or goddess, they didn't deserve the faith of the masses, masses that saw these gods as their saviors, who help those in need.

Gods did not save people.

People saved people.

Heavenly spirit be damned.

END


	6. Avenue

**A/n: Okay, this is the first of quite a few drabbles where the drabble has very little to do with what the title suggests. I don't think any of you care though, as long as the drabble's good right. :)**

**Gundamjunkierx780**-I'm glad you enjoyed it. It seems some people can't enjoy works of fiction because of their religious beliefs (ex-The Da Vinci Code), but it's nice to see you aren't that way (if I didn't read anything that contradicted my beliefs I wouldn't read very much, lol). I actually have a friend who's a Baptist…and Bush supporter…we don't talk politics, lol. Thanks for reviewing. :)

**Blonde-Existentialist-**Thank you, I didn't know I'd get a response from someone who thinks the same way (I admit my belief in this stems from my belief in nature and Darwin's laws). I'm glad you liked it. :)

**Maylin-Chan**-But…I will be the one taking over…so it's all good. I didn't cry about Hughes nor did I cry during Grave of the Fireflies. But I cry at odd times and don't cry at other odd times. I cried for the Rurouni Kenshin OVA Reflections…and when my hamster died in the third grade. :)

**The Air Alchemist**-Thank you, though it seems I won't be getting any flames, lol. I was kidding about the spider thing, there's no undertone on that drabble at all about them. I just like to make stupid jokes, lol. :)

**Thanks for reviewing _Flava Sava, saffiremoon21, and Amazonian Anime Queen. _:)**

* * *

_Write a wise saying and your name will live forever._

_**Anonymous**_

_**Avenue**_

"Come on sir," Fuery urged, his brow lined with sweat. "What is it?"

Roy avoided contact, staring intently at his desk, burning a hole threw it with his gaze. "Just let me think for a second…"

"You've had enough time already Colonel!" Havoc snapped. "Tell us!"

Roy growled. "Fine…it's…it's…"

"Spit it out Mustang!"

"It's…Likorish Mi,"

Breda's jaw dropped. "You're kidding," he and Roy's other subordinates did their best to contain their laughter. "Do you have any idea what that sounds like?"

Roy gnashed his teeth together. "I'm well aware what it sounds like…" his eyes shot to Breda. "_Butter Biscuit,_" Falman. "_Cheeky Boi_," Fuery. "_Butch Blow_," Havoc. "_Noah Sexington_,"

The colonel leaned back in his chair smugly, letting the weight of what he said sink in.

Finally, Havoc spoke. "Who the hell thought of _this_ as the way to choose your stripper name?"

"Yeah," Fuery whined. "Not every pet or street name is appropriate for a stripper name,"

"Damn right," Havoc muttered sourly before turning to Riza, who sat apart from the small group, _working_. "What about you Lieutenant?"

Riza looked up from her work, glaring daggers into Havoc. "You don't expect me to figure out what my stripper name would be, do you?"

"Yes,"

Riza snorted and went back to her work. "You shouldn't be wasting time like this," her hand slithered to her hip holster. "You all have work to do,"

"Come on Riza," Roy insisted. "Do this for us, and I promise to make it up to you," he smiled suggestively, and Havoc resisted the urge to gag.

Riza sighed. "Fine…Boo Boo Third Avenue," her glare didn't waver, burning into every single one of the men, just asking them to laugh.

None of them did.

END

* * *

**A/n: Did any of you notice the little 'meanings' of the names:)**


	7. Memories

**A/n:** **I'm going to try and go to an anime convention this summer, my first. I'm nervous, lol. :)**

**Amazonian Anime Queen-**The irony of the quote is what makes it so funny, lol. Come on, you know Breda's the hottest of the group XD :)

**Saffiremoon21**-School? Oh, I could never read this stuff at school, lol. :)

**Maylin-Chan**-The way I learned it, you take the name of your first pet (or the earliest you can remember) and then the name of the street you were born (or, again, the earliest one you can rember). Mine would be Goldar North 2nd Street. Goldar…that was my goldfish…I liked Power Rangers a lot, lol. And I know what your thinking…it's a damn sexy stripper name:) 

**Shetan83**-Riza's is the only one who's name doesn't have a meaning. I needed something to fit the 'avenue' theme, and when I thought of a certain 'Will and Grace' epidode I thought of this, lol. Glad you liked it. :)

**Thanks for reviewing _gundamjunkierx780, The Air Alchemist, Lil-Kudo, Heart of Flame, and Rukusho._** :)

* * *

_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin  
**Lyrics from Memory, from the Musical CATS by Andrew Loyd Webber** __**#7 Memories**_

Riza Hawkeye could remember the first time she'd met Roy Mustang. He had approached her from behind, she wasn't sure what he'd wanted nor did she ever find out. All she knew was, because of her short hair, he'd thought _she_ was a petite man!

Roy Mustang could remember the first time he'd seen Riza Hawkeye (from the front). It was after he'd regained consciousness; she'd knocked him out for calling her 'boy'. He hadn't been hurt enough (in her opinion he figured) to be taken to the infirmary. Instead she's dragged him to her tent (how she did that alone he wasn't sure), and laid him on her cot. The first thing he saw was her beautiful auburn eyes…filled to the brim with contempt in murder (yes, murder in adjective form, they were that scary!).

Riza didn't know why she'd brought him back to her tent. Was it because she felt bad for punching him? No. He deserved what he got. A more likely explanation was that she didn't want to get into trouble for striking a fellow officer, and a superior no less!

Roy couldn't help but notice how beautiful this woman was. The military uniform really didn't do her justice, nor did her hair cut. Her bottom lip jutted out, just slightly, giving her a serious yet endearing look.

Riza didn't know why this man just kept staring at her, but it made her uncomfortable. Was he thinking about something perverted? What a pig! Honestly, she couldn't believe this man. Now she was really glad she'd punched him.

"What's your name?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure. Out of duty, she saluted. "Private Riza Hawkeye sir,"

He smiled, staring up at her with half-lidded onyx eyes. "You have such beautiful hair, you should grow it out more,"

Riza Hawkeye had never, and would never, forget her first encounter with Roy Mustang.

END


	8. Favorite Daughter

**A/n: I'm posting this in celebration of the 4th! And I'm bored. :)**

**Lil-Kudo**-I love that! And it's even more meaningful cause you're not trying to sell me a Master Card XD :)

**Saffiremoon21**-I _have_ been called a boy. Once at Bath and Body Works, and once at Subway. The Bath and Body Works woman realized I was a girl pretty quick and avoided me the rest of the time I was there. I don't look like a boy, but I always tie my hair back, aren't feminitly pretty, and back then I wore mainly guy clothes. But still…:)

**Also thanks to _gundamjunkierx780, Fireness, Amazonian Anime Queen, seto'sgal29, Maylin-Chan, and invisible johnny. :)_**

* * *

_**#8 Favorite Daughter**_

Her father had been a soldier, fighting in the name of Amestris. He died fighting, only weeks before he birth.

Her mother had also been a soldier, just like her father, and her father's father. She had been forced to take temporary leave during her pregnancy. She had taken permanent leave after she died giving birth to Riza.

She had no other living relatives, save her grandfather on her mother's side. She was grateful for him taking her in, raising her. But still…

She would rather have her real mother and father any day.

She knew nothing of them, her grandfather found it too painful to speak about them. She didn't know if they were strict or lenient, serious or fun loving. She preferred to think of them as kind and loving.

On the humid nights she couldn't sleep, she'd lie in bed and imagine the life she'd never have with them.

They were always smiling, always happy. Her mother had the same hair as Riza, and her father the same eyes. They would kiss and hug her, tell her how much they loved her.

They would tell her she was their favorite daughter, and she'd giggle and say she was their only daughter.

When she dreamed of her parents she cried.

Her grandfather was always confused as to why his granddaughter's pillow was always wet.

END


	9. Pintsized Alchemist

**A/n:** **I feel pretty good. I just completed two new theme lists for some drabbles (one based of book titles, and another on the song titles of my non-FMA CDs). I could always do the RoyAi 100 Themes, but I tried that once and felt no inspiration. I also am going to do EdWin drabbles based off of the episode titles and eight drabbles based off the homunculi (riddled with things related to the actual sins). **

**Oh, and for those who have read Interruption I think you'll get a kick out of this one. :)**

**Invisible johnny-**I seem to have a fetish for characters not having parents. In another fic I have, only two characters have living parents that they get along with, the rest of them either have a bad relationship or they're dead. Glad you liked the drabble. :)

**Amazonian Anime Queen-**I would be nice, but at least this way there can be lots and lots of different interpretations. I think she was raised by her grandfather, and she originally joined the military because it was sort of expected of her. Then Roy came along…:)

**Thanks to _SwordmasterKevin, Fireness, and Lil-Kudo. :)_**

* * *

_If all the world's a stage, I want to operate the trap door._

**_Paul Beatty_**

_**#9 Pint-sized Alchemist**_

Clothes rustled and fell to the floor, hands groped body parts, fingers racked through hair. Lips and tongues battled fiercely for domination as the heat rose between their bodies.

"Did you lock the door this time?" Riza murmured against his teeth.

A hand slithered from the curve of her hip, and flipped a small latch on the door.

"Yes,"

She moaned into his mouth as his scorching fingers returned to her equally hot skin.

"Isn't Edward supposed to come see you soon?"

Roy groaned, why did Full Metal have to come up now?

"I took care of him," he replied smugly.

Satisfied, Riza crushed her body against his, not a sliver of light could get between them. Their teeth clicked and cut into their dueling tongues, trying to choke the other.

However…as the tango between the two escalated…

"I can't believe him!" Ed seethed. "Send _me_ on a wild goose chase will you Colonel Pony?" Ed's voice echoed throughout the cramped vent, his face burning red.

_Several_ hours ago that jack ass Mustang had sent him and Al on a 'special mission' that had sent the two brothers running all over Central.

Around three in the afternoon (they'd started at eight in the morning) it occurred to them that Mustang had sent them out to keep them busy, away from him.

Ed had put it, with very little tact, that Mustang was probably with some woman, doing it on his desk.

That's how a plan of revenge came to the brothers…well, just Ed, Al didn't want to get involved. That was just fine with Ed, Al couldn't fit in the narrow air vents anyway.

Now, with a camera in hand, Ed had the perfect plan to embarrass Mustang and whatever woman he was with. He was right over Mustang's office, he could see the desk through the narrow slits of the shaft.

He couldn't see anyone, but he could hear voices; one was distinctly Mustang and the other…was defiantly female…

"How do you know he won't show up?"

Roy could have cried. They were so close! He'd almost gotten her bra off!

"Why are you so paranoid?"

Riza's eyes narrowed. "Do you remember what happened last time?"

Roy smiled confidently. "That's why I locked the door," he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Don't worry. There's no way that pint-sized alchemist is going to show up—"

"PINT-SIZED!"

There was a loud thump from the vent above Roy's desk. The next thing they knew, a broken vent lay on the floor, along with a fuming Ed.

He didn't seem the least bit flustered by his entrance. He smiled triumphantly, as he held up his camera, snapping off shot after shot. "Let's see how respected you are when your subordinates see you've dragged—" he stopped short, his eyes widening. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Riza's eyes could have melted steel. Her raging eyes flashed to Roy. "Never again! Not if there're people in the building!" she turned to Ed, and the boy was suddenly reminded off a cat about to catch a mouse, and then skin it and gut it. "Edward, give me that camera,"

That was when it dawned on Ed that the shots of a camera were nothing compared to the shots of a gun.

END


	10. Harmony

**A/n: I don't know where this came from, it's pretty pointless if you ask me, but you be the judge. :)**

**Thank you _The Air Alchemist, saffiremoon21, Fireness, Lil-Kudo, Amazonian Anime Queen, and invisible johnny _for reviewing. :)**

* * *

_Happiness is when what you think, what you say, and what you do are in harmony._

_**Mahatma Gandhi (1869 - 1948)**_

_**#10 Harmony**_

They say everyone has a soul mate.

They say that some people are just meant to be together.

People think if they find their soul mate, all will be perfect, they'll have no squabbles, they'll live out their final days together.

But she's never believed in that drivel. A person chooses their own destiny, a person chooses their own true love.

Real love is not so easy. All have their difficulties, even lovers. There will be fights, there will be obstacles. But if they truly love each other, they can overcome.

Sometimes she likes comparing love to music.

If not done correctly, if the lovers aren't understanding and open, it can be painful and bitter, off key.

But if done correctly, if the lovers forgive and listen, it can be a beautiful masterpiece.

Harmony is not easily achieved.

But when it is, it's a beautiful thing.




	11. Unrest

**A/n:** **Chap 49 of the manga is out! Yippe! Too bad it's RAW…and I can't read Japanese, lol. Enjoy this, which I've classified as fluffy humor. :)**

**Maylin-Chan: **At least you got to go on vacation. I was going to go to Las Vegas but it was cancelled for fairly stupid reasons. Thanks for the review:)

**Gundamjunkierx780:** XD When I first saw your review for chap 9 I thought it was for chapter 10. I was confused by why you found it funny, lol. But now I'm no longer confused…though something else will do it eventually. :)

**The Air Alchemist:** Maybe it's just me, but when I don't use their names it seems deeper. Not sure why…glad you liked it. :)

**Reyana Draconis:** Thank you very much, doing different genres is more fun then just one (though angst and humor are my favs). And thanks for saying you'll read my sins drabbles, with your little boost of inspiration and the fact I'm doing nothing but sitting on my butt watching Frasier and cleaning up after puppies, I think I'll start working on them. You got a longer review, you get a cookie:)

**Thanks for reviewing _Amazonian Anime Queen, invisible johnny, Lil-Kudo, _and _saffiremoon21. :)_**

* * *

****

_A cynic is a man who, when he smells flowers, looks around for a coffin._

_**H. L. Mencken (1880 - 1956)**_

_**#11 Unrest**_

Riza Hawkeye's mind was in a state of unrest…and pure rage.

She hadn't meant to pick up the phone the same time Roy was using it. She hadn't intended to intercept the call.

She had hung up right away, before he could know a third person had entered the conversation. But she'd stayed on just long enough to catch a few words.

"…Gloria…flowers…she'll love them…"

Riza's teeth ground together. He was getting some women named Gloria flowers!

She couldn't believe him; he was seeing another women behind her back!

Gloria…she was probably a tramp, she had to be. And Riza was sure she was a bitch, the kind Riza would love to clock over the head with something big and heavy.

She would take care of _Gloria_ later, now she had to plan on how to punish Roy. After a half hour of neglecting her regular duties, and throwing most of her pens at Fuery like darts, she came up with the perfect solution.

She was going to shoot him in the head…no…first the groin, _then_ the head.

No man cheated on Riza Hawkeye! Not even Roy Mustang!

"Excuse me, are you Riza Hawkeye?"

She looked up from her desk, taking in a man in a bright blue uniform; he had a big smile on his face, so wide and cheery Riza was actually unnerved. In his hand was a large bouquet of flowers, a mixture of…well, Riza wasn't sure, she knew nothing of flowers. The cheerful man held out the flowers to her, his smile widening (if that was possible).

What the hell?

"These are for you, from a secret admirer, complementary of the Gloria Flower Company,"

END


	12. Infiltration

**A/n: Okay, even happier cause I just read chap 49 translated. Plus, the 6th Harry Potter book comes out this Saturday, and then the FMA movie comes out the week after that. So excited:)**

**Amazonian Anime Queen-**Lol, I expect _that_ body part would be the one Roy doesn't want to lose XD. :)

**Invisible johnny**-Thank you. The manga chapters come out once a month. I scan through the RAWs until the scanlation comes up. :) 

**Fading wind**-I have a friend who takes Japanese in school. It was from her that I found out I was pronouncing hentai right. But she didn't know what sakura or sora meant so that made me feel kinda good. :)

**Big thanks to _The Silent Alchemist, saffiremoon21, seto'sgal29, Lil-Kudo, The Air Alchemist, and Mutsu Okato._**

* * *

_The most powerful person in a woman's life is the one that holds her heart._

_**-Me (RW Grimm)**_

_**#12 Infiltration**_

He had finally done it.

After years of trying to succeed he had finally broken through her tough wall, and reached her heart, her soul.

He didn't know it though, it had actually just occurred to her.

But now he dominated her thoughts. Every time he spoke her body responded, whenever he spoke her legs turned to jelly, just firm enough to keep her standing.

The way he held himself, the way he could take command in a snap. And his hands! Skilled fingers she dreamt of every night.

Roy Mustang had infiltrated her soul, stolen her heart.

He held her mind, body, and soul in the palm of his hand.

And he didn't even know it.

END


	13. Despicable Acts

**A/n: Puppies are the cutest things ever, you just want to hug and kiss them to bits.**

**QUESTION! Does anyone know about how much Ed's automail weighs:)**

**Everto Angelus-**Thank you for all of you reviews! Um…I think I found out about the movie on a message board, and then proceeded to google it to find out more, eventually coming across the movie website. You can't buy it yet cause it hasn't come out. It'll be released in Japan on July 23. It'll be in Japanese (that's a given), but I'm sure it will eventually (meaning forever, lol) be dubbed and released on DVD. I'm not sure what RAW stands for, but it means (I'm pretty sure) the chapter with original dialogue instead of a scanlated chapter. I hope that helped. :)

**Aoko-**Thank you very much, and yes, there's 33 songs in the first OST, but I'm not stopping there. I'm planning on doingall the other FMA soundtracks, and some others.:)

**Matsu Okato-**Sure, I enjoy talking to people through e-mail. I'm not into instant messaging, but e-mail's fine. My e-mail is grimm 222001 (at) gmail (dot) com. Just take out all the spaces. :)

**Astrael00-**shrugs can't please everybody. Though I'm glad you like some of my fics. I can't imagine what the world would be like if there was something _everyone_ liked…I would suspect brainwashing is involved, lol. :)

**Big thanks to _Blonde-Existentialist, The Air Alchemist, gundamjunkierx780, Lil-Kudo, invisible johnny, Maylin-Chan, saffiremoon21, and seto'sgal29 :)_**

* * *

****

_It's just human. We all have the jungle inside of us. We all have wants and needs and desires, strange as they may seem. If you stop to think about it, we're all pretty creative, cooking up all these fantasies. it's like a kind of poetry._

_**Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider**, Northern Exposure, Mister Sandman, 1994_

_**#13 Despicable Acts**_

As a child, her grandfather had preached to her about 'despicable acts' aka _sex_ (a taboo subject that children were forbidden to know of). He would rant on about how she was never to perform these acts (without actually telling her _what_ they were), for the same reason all parents do.

As she got older he became more lenient, pushing her to marry, though didn't want her having sex before that (unbeknownst to him, that didn't really work out).

She hadn't been a virgin the first time she and Mustang had ravished each other on his office floor. But it was the first time she had had an experience like _that_, and the first in a long time she'd felt something deeper than lust.

He had become a drug to her, addicting. She couldn't go through half a day without thinking of his smooth skin, his hard muscles, his handsome smile.

She couldn't help but dream at night, about raking her hands through his hair, his fingers digging into her hips, their legs tangled in a passionate dance.

If it was so wrong to perform despicable acts…

She was an absolute sinner.

END


	14. Fortify

**A/n: Sorry, I was too lazy to post. I'll probably post #15 tommorow in celebration of the 6th Harry Potter book coming out (though I won't get it until Sunday or Monday sobs). :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all get cookies:)**

* * *

_Everybody believes in something and everybody, by virtue of the fact that they believe in something, use that something to support their own existence._

**_Frank Zappa (1940 - 1993)_**

_**#14 Fortify**_

**Fortify: **_to strengthen, to erect defenses, to add alchohal to._

Roy Mustang wasn't a strong man in his own eyes, he needed help, he needed another person there to support him. Otherwise, he would fall to earth and become buried in his own failure.

_She_ gave him that strength, that support. In his times of need she was there to protect him. She was what he needed to keep from falling, to keep standing tall.

She was his wall that he could lean on. She, whowas so different from himself.

She kept him going, kept him fighting kept him climbing.

And when things got too rough, even for her, he could always count on her to slip a little alchohal into his drink.


	15. Fate

**A/n: Sorry, I promised to post on Saturday, and now it's Tuesday. I had absolutly no chance to get on my computer Saturday, and after that I just got kinda lazy. But I have the 6th HP book so I'm super happy:)**

* * *

_Fate chooses your relations, you choose your friends._ **_Jacques Delille_**

__

_**#15 Fate**_

She had never believed in fate, in destiny. She couldn't bring herself to believe that one's life had been decided before they were even born.

It wasn't fate she met him, it wasn't destiny, it wasn't the divine intervention of some unseen all-powerful being.

It was the decisions and actions of some superior officer, of whose name she couldn't even remember, and their decision to transfer her.

That one action had caused a ripple effect.

Everything that happened between them, everything they had seen _together_, endured _together_…

Was not fate…

It was cause and effect.

That was what she told herself…

When she thought of him.

Because…

In her own odd way…

It was the only way she could deny her love for him.

END


	16. Invasion

**A/n: I just saw The Island today. Awsome! I just love movies like that! Also...FMA movie squeals :)**

**Fireness-**No, you can't kill her…she still has to write the seventh book. Did you finish reading it already? Does everyone read faster than me, or am I reading slower than everyone:)

**Amazonian Anime Queen-**I don't like Romeo and Juliet either, mainly cause it seems I read it nearly every year in school. Don't teachers realize Shakespeare wrote other plays:)

**Blonde-Existialist-**Funny drabbles…#18 has a little humor but not really, and #27 is funny, but other than that the rest of the drabbles…aren't. Sorry, if you like humor, I'm planning on doing drabbles that are solely humor. :)

**Thanks everyone else who reveiwed:)**

* * *

_The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of._

**_Blaise Pascal (1623 - 1662)_**

_**#16 Invasion**_

When had it happened?

When had her face, her voice, her very being invaded his heart.

His body reacted whenever she was near, and he was thankful for the baggy uniform pants (though they didn't help that much).

When he skirted his paperwork, staring into to space, he'd picture her in a mini-skirt (or less) under him, on top of him, against the door, on the couch, his desk.

But all his thoughts, all his feelings were forbidden, direct acts of fraternization.

When he became Fuehrer…

He would get rid of that rule once and for all.

END


	17. Parting

**A/n: Little Shop of Horrors is fantastic. If you live in the Twin Cities (MN) go see it at the Orphium right now:)**

**Amazonian Anime Queen**-For Shakespeare I had to memorize one of his sonnets, I've long since forgotten it, but I did remember it longer than I though, lol. :)

**Blonde-Existialist**-Yeah, you might be right. This one's different though:)

**Fireness**-You're right. For some reason it doesn't seem the same as what she's written in the past. I really like it still, but it's not as good as the earlier books. I also read Entertainment Weekly…and found out what happens at the end. I thought the spoiler warning was for the upcoming movie (which I saw a trailer for…I just want to see the dragons! My other obsession besides anime!). :)

**Thanks also _The Air Alchemist, saffiremoon21, Everto Angelus, Lil-Kudo. :)_**

* * *

_An ounce of loyalty is worth a pound of cleverness._

**_Elbert Hubbard (1856 - 1915)_**

_**#17 Parting**_

Before he'd left, to go after the Fuehrer, she had stopped him. He was half way out the car, but she pulled him back to her, cradling his head in her hands.

She kissed him, hard, desperate, filled with years of yearning, years of restraint now gone. He responded with equal vigor, his hands roughly pulling their bodies closer.

Just as his hands began inching beneath her shirt she pulled away, gasping for air, gulping it in like she hadn't breathed in years.

She smiled and gazed at him with lustfully hazy eyes, and told him there would be more when he got back.

It was an enticement, a bribe, very unlike her.

But she had never lied to him before.

END


	18. Pathetic

**A/n: Anyone going to the Chicago convention held by Wizard Entertainment?Also, I'd like to apologize to my beta for not waiting for her to respond, I just wanted to getthis up. :)**

**Everto Angelus-**The end of the movie and the end of the stage production are…very different, lol. :)

**Fireness-**Glad you liked it, even if it wasn't an original idea XD I don't think there are much of those anymore, that's why you have movies like Starsky and Hutch…though it was a very funny movie. :)

**TheBlondeAlchemist- **quotationspage(dot) com. :)

**Lil-Kudo-**No it doesn't. :)

**Thank you _ooOAnimeChileOoo, Amazonian Anime Queen, invisible johnny, Blonde-Existialist, Lolafreak, and The Air Alchemist. _**

* * *

_Sometimes self-control is the last thing you want._

_**-RW Grimm** _

_**#18 Pathetic**_

She scowls, glaring at the man above her. "Pathetic,"

He snorts, before attaching his lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling on the soft skin. "How am _I_ pathetic?" he asks between kisses.

"Not _you_," the words come out in a moan as his hands occupied themselves along her body.

"Then what?" he whispers into her ear, his warm breath curling around her. She shivers.

"Your willpower, you can't even do one day without throwing me on your desk and—mpph,"

He silences her with a hard, tooth clashing kiss, his hands gripping her waist tightly as her own snake around his neck, her fingers disappearing into his hair.

When he pulls away, they are both breathing heavily, gazing at each other with eyes of passion.

He smirks. "Then both of us are equally pathetic Riza,"

END


	19. Atonement

**A/n: Once again I must apologize to my beta for not waiting for her. I drop a load of drabbles on you and then I do this. Sorry, I shouldn't have given you so many:( Forgive me:)**

**invisible johnny-The movie came out on July 23, I haven't seen it but I know it deals with Ed still trying to get back to his world and Nazis. In the movie Roy has been demoted to a private or corprol (same thing?). I hope that helped. :)**

**The Air Alchemist-Of course you can! That would be so cool:)**

* * *

_The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naive forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget._

_**Thomas Szasz**, The Second Sin (1973) "Personal Conduct"_

_**#19 The Atonement**_

Some people believed if they confessed their sins to holy men, and ask for forgiveness, it would be granted to them.

He had never agreed with such a belief.

Why should people be forgiven for their crimes without so much as lifting a finger?

People should seek to make better what they had done wrong.

Atonement.

He wouldn't ask another to forgive his sins, he wouldn't ask another to wash the blood from his hands.

No, he would do it himself.

END


	20. Beaming Sunlight

_Love is warmth_

**_-RW Grimm (cause she's in too much of a hurry to get a real/good quote)_**

_**#20 Beaming Sunlight**_

The sunlight creeps over the rooftops of the city, its rays glinting across them.

It climbs a cool wall, so slowly it seemed as if it doesn't want to be discovered.

Reaching a window, the soft light gleams against the glass and light pours into a small bedroom.

The sun's soft glow baths the two figures in its warmth, heating their slick skin and tangled sheets.

It's like an alarm.

Their eyes crack open, black gazes into auburn.

But even though they are awake neither gets up, neither leaves the bed.

They stay where they are, in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the warmth of their bodies.

END


	21. Philosopher's Stone

**A/n: Looking for another great source for RoyAi fanfiction? Look no further than Office Love, RoyAi Style, a live journal community soley devoted to RoyAi fanfiction. It just opened up, so come and contribute your own great work, or just come and enjoy the wonderful stories. If you're interested go to www. livejournal .com /community /royai (Shift + Dash) fiction/ (taking out the spaces) :)**

* * *

_We need not to be let alone. We need to be really bothered once in a while. How long is it since you were really bothered? About something important, about something real?  
**Ray Bradbury (1920 - )**, Fahrenheit 451, 1953 _

_**#21 Philosopher's Stone**_

She and Winry had something in common.

They both loved men driven by a goal, an obsession.

Their obsessions blinded them sometimes, made them unaware of those who loved and cared for them.

Men were so stupid sometimes.

But unlike Winry, Riza was able to stay by her loves side, even if he didn't notice her feelings.

It was better then being separated from him, to be unaware of his condition, living with the constant fear that he would never return.

END


	22. Ishbal

**A/n: Sorry, it took a while to update this, I've been busy. Near the end of this drabble atonement comes up again, but that's not what the drabble's about. :)**

**seto'sgal29-_gasp!_** Where'd you hear about that? If they were to make a sequel I can't imagine it would be for lack of RoyAi, but more for an unsatisfactory ending (I read a spoiler filled summary and felt the movie didn't complete FMA the way it should have). Don't get me wrong, FMA is a show where you can't expect a happy ending filled with sunshine and butterflies, but if you know how the movie ends I think you know what I'm talking about. :)

**Also, I'mproclaiming Everto Angelus** **the most random person to ever review this fic. ;)**

* * *

_One is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one._ _**Agatha Christie (1890 - 1976)**, Autobiography (1977)_

__

_**#22 Ishbal**_

_I_ hate myself for what I did.

_S_o much blood and ash still covers my hands.

_H_ow many years has it been? It doesn't seem like many.

_B_ut it really has been a long time, and I still haven't let it go.

_A_ll the lives I took, all the families I destroyed.

_L_ife was meaningless out there, it was taken away so casually.

-

_M_y hands, no matter how much I wash them, have the disgusting feel of ash, and blood.

_A_s soon as I close my eyes each night I see it in my dream…no, nightmares.

_S_hooting. Bullets rain down from the bullets of soldiers.

_S_nap. My fingers making the spark, setting another father or mother aflame.

_A_ll I want now is to make things better.

_C_hange is in order, change that I will bring. But that is still a long way off.

_R_ed as the flame, red as the blood, red as my bloodshot eyes.

_E_nd this guilt and pain I cannot, atone for it I'll try.

END


	23. The Heavens

**A/n: Is anyone going to AnimeIowa (Sept 9th-11th)? I'm going and having conflicts of wheather it would be a good time to try a new hairstyle (I was thinking of cosplaying Sheska but I don't have enough time), but I wonder how I'd look with her hair…why would I think any of you actually care…conundrum after conundrum. :)**

**Trinity Morgan-Authoress, despite the ambigious pen name I'm a girl, lol. :)**

**Fireness-I thought about it, but when I uploaded it I didn't think it was that obvious. I tried bold and it looked so stupid, lol. :)**

**Also, Valen aka Backstreet gets cheesecake for their review:)**

* * *

_What I am actually saying is that we need to be willing to let our intuition guide us, and then be willing to follow that guidance directly and fearlessly._

_**Shakti Gawain**_

_**#23 The Heavens**_

-_When in need, look to the heavens, raise your arms and proclaim your faith. Your savior shall come-_

Tantalus 28:14 

This was a verse his parents had often read to him as a child. They had been religious God loving people.

How ironic their son grew up to be an atheist.

But that verse had always stuck with him, whether it was because his parents had drilled it into his head or he held some belief in it, he wasn't sure.

Possibly the latter, because it reminded him of his second encounter with Riza Hawkeye. It had been two weeks since he first met her, since she'd punched him for thinking she was a man.

It was an insufferably hot day, he was supposed to be off duty, but because the soldier who was on duty had come down with food poisoning, he had been forced to take up the position. So naturally he was in a sour mood. He had raised his hands to the heavens, balled into fists, and cursed the Gods.

She, who had been walking by at the time, stopped and saluted him before saying. "Forgive me sir, but quit acting like such a baby. No matter how sexy you are, you're still a grown man."

Okay, she hadn't called him sexy, though she had called him a winy idiot. But that wasn't what was important.

It was the first time he'd realized that she was now a part of his life, he knew somehow that she would stay with him.

She would become his aid…

His protector…

His savior.

END


	24. Scar

**A/n: Be warned, I tried a slightly different style of writing for this drabble, I'm not converting or anything so don't worry if you don't like it, lol. By the way, did anyone watch that new show My Kinda Town last night? The one where they did the troll infested town of Mount Horeb? That's where I live:)**

**gundamjunkierx780-Do you mean the Tantalus 28:14? I've forgotten which book I got 28:14 (maybe I made it up...I can't remeber _cries_). But for sure Tantalus is made up. I wanted to use the name of a character from a Greek myth, and for some reason I chose the guy who cooked his son and fed him to the gods. I'm a bit weird that way I suppose, lol. :)**

**Blonde-Existentialist-I shall be your savior! All you gotta do is catch me while I hurtle towards the ground at enormous speeds (be warned: you might get crushed). :)**

**Hola-Meg-a-Cola-Thank you very much. I live in Wisconsin, so it's a little easier for me (though I have to get a ride from my mom since I still don't have a lisense...even though I turned 16 way back in May). :)**

* * *

_One man scorned and covered with scars still strove with his last ounce of courage to reach the unreachable stars; and the world will be better for this._

_**Joe Darion**, "The Impossible Dream"_

_**24 Scar**_

It would always be there, the scar.

The scar he'd given himself to seal his wounds.

The wounds given to him by Lust.

The bitch of a sin that had told her he was dead.

The news that had made her feel anger, sorrow, and hopelessness all at once.

Feelings that had overwhelmed her, to the point she'd lost the will to live.

She had wanted to die, to be by his side in the afterlife.

But then, as if the fates had taken pity on her, he appeared, beaten but alive.

Fear had still clung to her, despite her sudden happiness; his wounds were serious, his eyes swimming with death.

But he had made it, as had she. She had never been happier in all her life, he was still with her, still with her…

These were the thoughts and emotions that coursed through her, every time she saw that pale smooth scar.

END


	25. Ominous Clouds

**A/n: You know with a title like this, things aren't going to go well for poor Roy (so beware!) _sigh_ School starts on the 5th (who the hell starts school the day before labor day weekend?)**

**Lil-Kudo: It's from the manga, in chapter 38 (I'm pretty sure that's right). Roy fought Lust and apparently lost. When Riza and Al confronted Lust she told Riza that (in a nutshell) she had killed Roy. Riza went psycho and used up _all_ he ammo on Lust (who still didn't die) and then basically lost the will to live, not really caring if she died. But then Roy shows up (surprise! he's not dead!), he had sealed up the wound that Lust had given him (and it was a big wound andhe used flame alchemy to seal it, so there's going to be a scar). Did that help:)**

* * *

_You know the saying: 'the grass is always greener on the other side'? Well, it's utter b.s_

**_RW Grimm_**

_**#25 Ominous Clouds**_

He should have known something was going to happen that day; there had been clouds outside his home, dark and foreboding.

Somewhere, deep in his heart he knew it would happen eventually, but it was something that was easier to ignore than to worry over.

But the sad truth is that nothing lasts forever, to think that way is utter naivety.

He wondered how _she_ would deal with it, would she be calm and professional about it, or would she go off the handle and pull out her gun?

It didn't really matter, what was done was done; you can't change the past.

"Hayate," he mumbled. "Couldn't you have held it in for two more minutes? You've been so good the past few weeks,"

END


	26. Taboo

**A/n: I want tosee The Brothers Grimm, it looks cool. :)**

* * *

_I never resist temptation because I have found that things that are bad for me do not tempt me. _

_**George Bernard Shaw (1856 - 1950)**_

_**#26 Taboo**_

Taboo, forbidden fruit, sweet and addictive, dark and sinful.

Their relationship could be described with these few words.

Fraternization was forbidden, but that just made it all the more desirable, exciting.

One couldn't be without the other; they needed each other's bodies, their warmth, their love.

They were in their own paradise, their own Garden of Eden. But if any found out, they'd be cast from paradise, separated.

They wouldn't let that happen. Nothing would separate them.

Even with the constant danger they would continue on, after all…

The forbidden apple is always the sweetest.

END


	27. Amestris

**A/n: I've been dieing to get this one posted, I hope you all enjoy it:)**

**Fireness: **I just saw it today. It was okay, nothing particularily special, and definetly nothing I'm buying on DVD. I did like all the little things that actually accosiated with the fairy tales. I _really_ liked the wolf, but I'm also a sucker for CG creatures, lol. Pry the one thing that I totally despised about the movie, is what they did to this adorable little kitty. YES! I totally can't wait for Corpse Bride to come out, I'm going to do my best to see it the day it comes out. :)

**tear drops of flaming darkness**-You're in luck, there's diologue in this one, lol. :)

* * *

_Just because I've never done any of these things, doesn't mean I can't write about them._

**_RW Grimm_**

__

_**#27 Amestris**_

**All the places I've slept with Riza**

**A**t her place _(nearly every room)_

**M**y office desk _(I find that one so kinky)_

**E**ligos Restaurant _(the bathroom)_

**S**hower _(that's always fun)_

**T**rains _(nearly every time we're on one)_

**R**ipwell Motel _(that one made me feel dirty, the room not the sex…well, mostly the room)_

**I**n the car _(it's a little awkward but it's worth it)_

**S**tairs to her apartment _(we were lucky no one showed up)_

"Sir," Riza growled, her auburn eyes filled with vehemence, her fingers digging into the paper, punching holes into it. "What is this?"

Roy smiled innocently, like a small child. "Just a list of where we've had sex. I could have added a lot more but I wanted to spell out 'Amestris,"

"I am aware of that sir," she said through gritted teeth. "You made a list like this earlier, spelling out a specific word with floor, under your desk, chair, and kitchen table,"

His innocent smile became more seductive. "Yeah, I liked that one too,"

"You shouldn't be doing these lists at all, but if you must, _do not_ leave them out in the open where anybody could find them. Also," she came around his desk, standing directly in front of him. "We've never had sex in your chair,"

Roy's eyes widened. "Really?" he grabbed her hand. "Well let's change that," he pulled her down.

END


	28. Reunion

**A/n: I wrote this before the movie came out. Be warned I think Riza is OOC, I don't she'd actually act this way in a situation like this. :)**

**invisible johnny-**I've written another one, it'll be in the second batch of RoyAi drabbles I have. :)

* * *

_You've got to take the bitter with the sour._ **_Samuel Goldwyn (1882 - 1974)_**

__

_**#28 Reunion**_

Two years they'd been apart, two years since he'd left her behind.

Now he was back, within the privacy of her office. She, sitting behind her desk, and him standing before it.

Their reunion, both could tell, wasn't going to be pleasant.

"You're back," she muttered, not looking up from her paperwork.

He cleared his throat. "I came as soon as I found out where you were,"

"Really?" the lack of emotion in hr voice stung him.

"I'm…I'm sorry I left you…the way I did," the words came out uneven and heavy with guilt.

"Would you have come back if I had gotten pregnant?"

"Of course I would!" he cried, too quickly, too hastily.

Her eyes narrowed. "You'd come back for illegitimate bastard child," he saw a tear trickle down her cheek, staining her beautiful skin. "But you wouldn't stay for me?" she choked out hoarsely, pain and anger laced into every word.

There was nothing more he wanted to do than take her in his arms and hold her close, tell her it was okay, that everything would be all right.

But he couldn't.

He had caused the hole in her heart.

But he couldn't fill it.

END


	29. Warmth

**A/n: I thought this would make a nice fluff chapter. :)**

**Galux Kitty-**Yeah, like I said I don't think that's how Riza would really act, but I was in desperate need to write angst. :)

**seto'sgal29-**No problem, it's an awsome fic. :)

**Crimson Rayne-**Hell no, lol. I haven't seen the movie just yet, but I can tell you _that_ doesn't happen. If it did (and if something wasn't resolved) I'd rip someone's eyes out (not mine, that would hurt). :)

**LilKudo**-No it didn't, I just needed to write some angst, and the title just screamed for it. :)

**invisible johnny**-I havne't seen the movie myself, but from what I've read (a very spoiler filled summary) there's not much for royai, and SPOILER lots of people die (more than I think is necsessary) and Ed and Al end up in our world (which isn't a very satisfying ending to me). END SPOILER But it's still pry going to be pretty good, just not the best ending (maybe they'llmake a sequel):)

* * *

_Men have a habit of ruining romantic moments._

**_RW Grimm_**

_**#29 Warmth**_

Sitting on the couch with your lover, snuggling under a warm blanket in front of a warm fire. The perfect romantic setting.

That could be so easily ruined.

"Riza, if I were a women, would you still want to sleep with me?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow, and he was sure he saw her eye twitch. "What?"

Roy grinned. "If I were a women—"

"Why would you ask that Roy?"

He shrugged. "Couples seem to have questions like this: 'If I got into an accident and didn't look the same way I used to, would you still love me?' 'If I were missing an eye, would you still love me?' 'If I didn't have any—"

"I see your point," she muttered. Roy leaned forward expectantly. "But I'm not answering such a stupid question,"

Roy nodded slowly, but on the inside he was smirking. Everything was going according to plan. "Okay, if I promise to never ask a question like that again…will you answer my questions about your sexual preferences…like bondage?"

She bit her lip, he knew she was battling over which set of questions was worse. But hopefully, before the night was up, Roy would know if Riza Hawkeye appealed to bondage.

END


	30. Heart of Steel

**A/n: I'm so excited! I'm going to my first anime con tommorow (AnimeIowa). It started tonight but my ride (mother) won't take me up till tommorow morning :P**

* * *

_There are many ways of breaking a heart. Stories were full of hearts broken by love, but what really broke a heart was taking away its dream - whatever that dream might be._

**_Pearl Buck (1892 - 1973)_**

_**#30 Heart of Steel**_

Part of being a soldier meant she couldn't let stressful situations get to her, she couldn't lose her resolve.

She was the perfect soldier.

Nothing could break her, nothing could take away that professionalism.

Except him. The fear of losing him.

She had felt that once, her heart had shattered into a thousand pieces when she had been told, by an untrustworthy source, that he was dead.

And she had believed every word of it, because it was a fear she was so ready to believe.

Her, the perfect soldier, had always been prepared for those words.

But never had she thought that her steel heart would shatter like glass.

END


	31. Road to Manhood

**A/n: Hey! Just got back from the convention yesterday. It was super fun, I can't wait to go to the con in Minnesota in March! The quote for this chapter isn't exactly what I wanted but I really wanted something from Peter Pan (though I had to go with the movie version):)**

**Invisible johnny-**I got lots of stuff, lol, most of it FMA. I got two sets of figures, one where they're all chibis, and the other where they're normal. My Roy unfortunately came with two left feet (literally) and I had to glue it one. I got a nice pencil board two, I made sure it was one with Roy and Riza on it. Also got a FMA t-shirt, and a Samurai Champloo t-shirt. I got an Ed key-chain (now Al won't be lonely!), and two figures from this collectible series where the figures come randomly in a box (I got Ed and Al). I also got autographs which was awesome. :)

**Lil-Kudo-**No I live in Wisconsin, I just took a four hour drive down to Iowa, lol. It was super fun, it was the first time I'd seen an anime where two guys tongued eachother, lol. It was pretty funny with all the other girls in there. :)

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a boy named Peter Pan, who decided not to grow up._

_**Quote from Peter Pan (2003 movie)**_

_**#31 Road to Manhood**_

In the military there is a right of passage.

You are not a man, a soldier, until you have killed your first enemy soldier.

Roy would have been happier staying a boy.

Even if it meant being belittled and insulted, he wouldn't care.

He'd want to stay a child forever, innocent and pure.

It's easier for a child to wash the dirt form his hands, than a soldier to wash the blood from his.

END


	32. Brothers

**A/n: I had an early release today woo-hoo! In celebration I ate green popcorn (I can't get the coloring off my fingernails though), and I'm already in my pajamas (though that's because a puppy peed on me, lol):)**

**Blonde-Existentialist-**33, but I'm doing every FMA soundtrack (plus the song files), so it won't be over just yet, lol. :)

* * *

_Do you know what friendship is... it is to be brother and sister; two souls which touch without mingling, two fingers on one hand._

_**Victor Hugo (1802 - 1885)**, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Chapter 13_

_**#32 Brothers**_

Maes had been by his side for years.

He had always been there when Roy needed him, always.

He loved Maes, like a brother.

And now he was gone, he felt like a piece of his heart, his soul.

But as he stood before his friend's grave, he was not alone.

Another he loved dearly stood by his side.

Their fingers intertwined tightly as they stood in morbid silence.

She was still with him, as long as he still had her, he could go on.

END


	33. Unerasable Sin

**A/n: The last chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed these drabbles…though it's not over yet (will I never leave you?). As soon as I send them to my beta I'll be posting my second volume of RoyAi song drabbles based off the titles of the Game OST. :)**

* * *

_Hate the sin, love the sinner._

**_Mahatma Gandhi (1869 - 1948)_**

_**#Unerasable Sin**_

Nothing could wash the blood from their hands, nothing could lift the burden of their sins.

Killing was killing, no matter what the reasons.

He killed because he was forced to; she did it to protect him.

Reasons…excuses… 

They were sinners, sleeping under a red sheet in each other's arms.

Sinners…lovers… 

All they had was each other, two military dogs with blood on their jaws.

END


End file.
